Minty
About History/Backstory How Minty got her Powers Minty is a Toon that mysteriously got Powers ever since she got Green Gloves during the St. Patrick's Day event. When she was young, she'd always like to run in the streets. Her Mother (Unknown what her name is) would try to watch her run in the streets and if even a Lv. 1 Flunky got near her, she would try her best to beat the cog! When Minty was in 2nd Grade, she heard some rumors about a Young Cat that got lost in Sellbot HQ and was never seen again. Until she was a Teenager, she was wondering about how that Young Cat is doing. One Day, she found a random Cupcake that was mint flavored. She gave it to Eugene in order to have Green Gloves for a while. But when the Green Gloves turned White, she had powers! She accidentally froze a pig to death. Minty was a little shy about her new powers ever since that mistake so she lives up in space above Sellbot HQ, looking if the rumor was true. Meeting new Friends A few years after getting her Powers, Minty decided to get her laff and gags up. She met Ms. Porkie, a pig who was sweet and a little sassy. When she was in Sellbot HQ, about to Eavesdrop on some Toons going to the VP, she stumbled upon a Cat named Aiden McPounce. Aiden was a hero trying to fight deer/cog thing. Minty helped him defeat it and they became best friends. Aiden told a lot about her Girlfriend, Little Lucky. A cat that was green and also befriended Minty. After a long party, Little Lucky was Pregnant! The White Deer and the Old Rumors After a tough building during a Glad Hander invasion, Little Lucky was very VERY tired. She got herself sad just walking around for a bit. Minty decided to eavesdrop on an odd VP. There was an odd toon that believes in some myths and rumors. This Toon was Winterblue. Winterblue was a weird Deer. He can be very silly at times, but he seems depressed. One day, Minty found Winterblue and questioned about his weird acts. Winterblue told her everything about his beliefs. One of them was about him seeing a cat trying to escape a container. This triggered Minty's mind in order to find the cat. Minty will try her best to find the Cat that got captured by the cogs! Toon Status (TTR) Laff 79 Gags Toonup: Pixie Dust (Minty Version Does 122 laff) Trapless Lure: 10 Dollar Bill (Minty Version Does 8 Rounds) Sound: Opera Singer (Minty Version Does 180 damage) Throw: Wedding Cake (Minty Version Does 240 damage) Squirt: Geyser (Minty Version Does 210 damage) Drop: Safe (Minty Version does 120 damage) Appearances Did You Know... *...that Minty owns some cogs? *...she can breath in Space? *...she was first in a Toon Platoon before? *...she is at her max power when she is hyper? If She had a Trading Card Description: "Whew-Whee! Now that's what i call a pun! Anyways, I can be usually seen on the roof of the Sellbot HQ towers, watching y'all fight the VP! I usually live in space, which no toon hasn't but me. I'd think ill make some popcorn next time your fightin' the VP!" Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring Character Category:Ducks Category:Unusual Toons Category:Females Category:Made by CrazyMew37 Category:Sellbot Intruders